This application claims the foreign priority benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to German Utility Model Application No. 200 21 842.5, filed Dec. 21, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a palmtop computer having the features and capabilities of video conferencing.
2. Background of the Invention
Today""s office computers and smaller notebook computers work mainly with CPU, RAM storage, hard drive storage and exchangeable storage media. Such computers are relatively large, heavy and have a relatively large energy consumption. The current trend is toward smaller computer units.
EP 0 750 245 A1 discloses a small computer with a notebook design. It is operated with a special electronic pen using a sensitive monitor surface for input and output. This monitor is framed with a flat frame and attached to a rectangular base housing. At one edge of the computer housing the flat frame with the monitor is hinged as a lid. The hinge is built like a pipe, and in the hollow space thereof a telescopic video camera is stored, which is pulled out for use. This notebook computer uses a completely different data input procedure from the established data input procedure of other computers, so that the user has to learn a new way of working. The user""s hand and the pen that is employed at least partly obscure the view of the monitor. A further disadvantage of this computer design is that the usable area of one monitor has to be divided among input and output. This problem is especially relevant for videoconferences with more than one communication partner.
The object of the present invention is to provide a small, lightweight and handy communications computer that affords effective usage and ergonomic operating functions.
This object may be achieved by a computer unit which is provided with a monitor and with a integrated keyboard that is small, but with a layout similar to well-known desktop and laptop keyboards, a mobile telephone unit with a second monitor and with a numeric keyboard that serves to dial telephone numbers and also as a numeric keyboard for the computer unit, and a digital video camera with a lens head having limited rotation.
All three components are connected to each others, such as by printed and flexible wiring or by the latest Bluetooth(trademark) techniques. The computer unit and mobile telephone unit each are provided with a monitor and each has its own input device, to allow data input in an ergonomic way.
The two monitors are connected to each other such that the first monitor shows a picture of the built-in video camera, while the second monitor shows the incoming picture. This allows for telephone communication between two partners or as a conference connection with many communication partners.
The outside design of the preferred embodiment uses a housing like a hardcover pocketbook with two hinges, connecting one back side or spine and two wings. The three inside units each have their own metal or plastic housing, for example in the shape and design depicted in the attached drawings. The complete unit is a small size, low weight, low energy consuming communication computer.
A special feature of the design is the lens head of the video camera, which rotates up to 200 degrees, thus making it possible to show not only the face of the user, but also items, letters or drawings placed on the desktop without moving the whole unit.
It is preferable that this computer have at least one processor and as much volatile memory (RAM) as possible, but a smaller amount of permanent storage; this permits a miniaturization of the design and a minimizing of the power consumption. This computer unit needs permanent storage only for the operating system. Application programs and data are imported into the memory as required via the broadband wireless communication connection. After use, this data may be returned to the home or office computer of the user or to a server of any Internet provider, or sent by email to any other address. The RAM is erased when the device is powered down.
One advantage of this device is that each unit has a full-featured keyboard; users are already familiar with the layout from other such keyboards, and so do not need to learn a new method of data input.
The very small computer keyboard preferably has two groups of keys; one group (preferably characters) is recessed from the main computer housing surface and operated, for example, with a 3 mm glass ball fixed to the rear side of a commercial ball pen. The other group (preferably operator and function keys) projects above the main computer housing surface and these keys are spaced widely enough to be operated with one finger. It is also advantageous for left or right handed users in that the user can hold the pen with his preferred hand, while the fingers of the weaker hand operate the operator keys, such as control, alt, shift, tab, enter and option keys.
It also preferable that the mobile telephone unit has a numeric key block that is also recessed and operated with the rear side of the ball pen. This key block is used for dialing telephone numbers as well as being the numeric key block for the computer unit.
Preferably, some special dedicated keys are also provided as main power switches, to operate the video camera, and to control play functions for recording video and audio data.
The cursor control touch pad is preferably operated with the rear end of the ball pen to facilitate exact positioning on the monitor, while the fingers are used to carry out mouse click functions using the keys to the left or right of the touch pad.
The combination or networking of the monitors and/or text input devices is advantageous in distributing key entry operations and in freely selecting one monitor or both monitors for display, which may enhance legibility in some cases. For example, when calculations involving a large amount of numeric entry are carried out, such as the addition of many numbers, the phone-side numeric keypad may be used, and the computer-side monitor may be used to show the process and result. Alternatively, the content of text or Internet pages can be distributed over the two monitors at an enlargement of 200%. Furthermore, one computer task can be displayed on one monitor and a second task can be displayed on the other monitor.
Further features include connecting ports for CD-ROM or DVD drives, hard drives, printers, scanners, professional video and still picture cameras, sensors and other devices. These may be connected via Firewire EEE 1394, USB, or telecom headset connections. These ports are to be seen at the front edges of the unit when it is closed. Advanced Bluetooth(trademark) transmitting techniques may also be integrated.
The computer unit may be connected with the video camera and with the mobile telephone unit most easily and cheaply using flexible printed circuits. However, this internal connection can also be made using Bluetooth(trademark) technology.
The video camera has its processing unit within the upper part of the square camera housing or spine, while the lower part is reserved for the power accumulators. The power accumulators can be charged with a charger unit, which also serves as a stand for the communications computer in its opened configuration. On the stand the communications computer is tilted approximately 10 degrees backward; this position facilitates use as a video telecommunication unit.
When the unit is used to make telephone conferences, it is preferable to provide a traffic light system to regulate communications between the communication partners. Under such a system, the green light indicates xe2x80x9ctalk,xe2x80x9d yellow can indicate xe2x80x9cstand by to talkxe2x80x9d and red for xe2x80x9cdo not talk.xe2x80x9d